


Double the Trouble

by FeartheTalon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017), thrawn alliances
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Thrawn clones, hand of thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeartheTalon/pseuds/FeartheTalon
Summary: A sweet moment between Thrawn and Faro in their room in the Hand of Thrawn. Inspired by a convo with MistressMinako, as well as the larger fic we are writing about this amazing power couple. In fact, what I consider to be the best line of this drabble is hers.





	Double the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistressminako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressminako/gifts).



 

"Sometimes I am amazed," Karyn says, as she glides her fingers through the blue-black strands of Thrawn's hair, "that you settled for me."

"Are you questioning my taste?" Thrawn murmurs as he kisses the soft skin between her breasts. "Or your value to me or to the success of the Hand?"

"I know what I'm worth. As for your taste, well, that can be debated," she replies, snorting at the affronted twist to his mouth as his head shoots up. "It's just that you're so...."

"Superlative."

"Arrogant," she corrects. "In fact, once you mentioned clones, I was one hundred percent sure that was their intended purpose. The true love of Syndic Mitth'raw'nuruodo: himself."

At her pronouncement, his eyes take on the fogged expression of intense thought and she knows she's lost him for at least the next hour. 

"I wouldn't be opposed to that. Actually...." 

"For the love of--- will you stay in bed?!"

"I simply think your idea has merit... with modifications, of course." Thrawn leans back over her, his breath hot and wicked against her ear. "Are you implying that wouldn't enjoy two of me simultaneously?"

Heat clouds Karyn's vision. "Enjoy double the migraine you mean?" She wraps her arms around Thrawn and tugs him closer until his body is pressed against every centimeter of her. "One of you is more than enough."


End file.
